The Next Year
by Rhiana Black
Summary: Another 5th year story. The first chapter is just Harry's escape and its not how most people have it, but theres more to come.


DISCLAIMER: I just borrow them, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter lay sprawled out over the bed in his small room. It was four in the morning and he didn't feel well. He was fifteen and god he did NOT have a good day. After watering Aunt Petunia's flowers, mowing the lawn, washing both the cars, making lunch and breakfast for Dudley, doing five loads of laundry and washing every dish in the house Uncle Vernon had told him he shouldn't be so lazy. His tee shirt, which was ten sizes too big for him, was sweat soaked and he felt woozy, but he heard Uncle Vernon's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and he knew he was in for it. More and more this year he had gotten chores, and he felt exhausted. The door was nearly ripped off the hinges and the floor boards squeaked their resistance as his heavy uncle lumbered in, followed by Petunia and Dudley.  
  
'BOY! EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!' Uncle Vernon shouted, his face going purple. Harry looked at him blankly, his eyes going blurry. He didn't know what he had done this time but he assumed it was bad.  
  
'DON'T JUST SIT THERE! WE KNOW YOU USED YOUR BLOODY, BLOODY, BLOODY-' Uncle Vernon growled for a moment then whispered. 'Powers. AND YOU HAD BETTER FIX IT!'  
  
'What happened?' Harry asked, his voice rasped. He had nothing to eat or drink since last night and then a lump of cheese and a piece of bread had been his feast, and needless to say he was thirsty.  
  
'The trunk under the stairs started floating. Then it caught on fire. And only this survived.' Dudley said promptly, happy to give any information that would convict his cousin. He held out the leather bound book that held Harry's pictures of his parents.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. Uncle Vernon growled. "We know whats in there. Pictures of your freak parents. And we're going to ruin this too.' He ripped a picture out of the holder and tore it to pieces.  
  
'NO!' Harry shouted. He dove and grabbed the book out of his hands, scooping up the pieces along the way.  
  
'BOY!' Uncle Vernon shouted as Harry darted down the stairs. I can't let him take my parents. Theres pictures of Sirius and Remus in there, too. And me with them and my parents. No, he won't take them and I won't let him. Harry thought frantically. He ran out the door, grabbing a pair of Dudley's too big shoes and coat while stuffing the torn pieces into his pockets. He ran down the street, not stopping to look at the Dursley's as they jumped in the mini van.  
  
Harry ran faster, hearing a car behind him. Dudley stuck his hand out the window and tried to grab him but Harry ducked. He ran down the street, faster and faster. All his blood was rushing towards his head as his footsteps became a rhythm. His muscles burned and his head spun. He ran for a good fifteen minutes, only barely escaping the Dursley's grabs at him from the window. It was his advantage that he could dart into places where cars couldn't go, and finally he was near the woods.  
  
He ran in and heard the Dursley's following him still. He heard the car stop and heavy footsteps run after him. Two heavy, one soft. Harry gulped and suddenly he heard it. A wolfs cry, followed by one that was slightly deeper yet not a wolfs. Harry looked frantically at the sky and realized it was a full moon, even though dawn was near. He saw a pack of wolfs circle him, and he knew, just knew, they were werewolf's. He sank to his knees, clutching his book frantically.  
  
The pack came closer and closer and just as one leapt at Harry a large, gray wolf and a big black dog jumped out of the shadows. They stood next to him and snarled at the pack. The gray one growled, lowering its head in a hushed dominance. The pack backed off and ran away, tails between their legs. The Dursley's ran at him, ready to kill, and just as Uncle Vernon's fist went to meet Harry's temple the black dog jumped in the way snarling. Uncle Vernon backed away, step by step, then ran like the wolfs had. Harry looked in fear at the gray wolf which was growling slightly.  
  
The dog stepped between Harry and the wolf, seemingly speaking with the wolf. Harry whimpered and the dog nudged him gently. The wolf howled as it began to transform. The last thing Harry saw before he blacked out was a very worried looking Sirius and Remus. 


End file.
